In Case You Didn't know
by howwouldyoufeel
Summary: Gail already had a daughter when they first got together, this takes place a month or so after they broke up at penny. A story full of romance, family, fluff and more.
1. Chapter 1 not as planned

**Chapter one-Not As Planned**

 **A/N** Hi guys I know I should be updating other stories, but I have had a few ideas for other fandoms running around in my head and this one of them. I don't Own Rookie Blue or the characters accept for the original characters and my ideas. If you have any ideas for this story, feel free to message me or you know just message me if you want to. Please leave reviews however please don't be rude I Will happily accept constructive criticism but if your rude don't bother. Any who on with the Story. AND MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS.

Holly Stewart is a forensic pathologist for the city of Toronto and the chief medical examiner for their division at the young age of thirty-two. She is a confident about herself, sexuality, career and up until she met Detective Gail Peck she was confident that she didn't want kids. Holly although confident really struggled not to run when was feeling overwhelmed due to past experiences and she was a massive Daddy's girl. A girl who was madly in love with Gail, but things were complicated, and they had only just gotten back together just over a month ago after breaking up at the penny due to Holly's friends big mouth and their own stupidity. To top it off she had only just gotten comfortable with the fact that Gail had daughter, Chyler, who was one and absolutely hates the game peek-a-boo.

Having just arrived home from work she was still dressed in her jeans and shirt and was just about to sit down with a salad when her cell phone went off. The ring tone let her know, without having to look that it was Gail calling her. Fishing her phone out of her back pocket she set down the salad and answered it, smiling as Gail immediately started to ramble. Wasn't she usually the one with the bad tendency to ramble.

"Hey Lunchbox, Listen I don't know if we're there yet in out relationship actually I don't what we are but um, the thing is the nanny had an emergency and me to go get Chyler but I can't because I'm stuck here until eight and she's fussy apparently, actually you know, never mind I'll go phone mo…."  
"Hey honey it's okay, I will go get her okay, Phone Lucy and let her know I'm on my way and I'll take her back to mine that way the frat house wont annoy her if she is fussy"  
"Thank you baby, I love you and I'll see you in a few hours"

There was an awkward pause following the confession of love as neither one of them had said it since getting back together. Neither mentioning it they said their goodbyes and hung up. After staring at her phone, she was a little shocked but put it back in her pocket and then her plate into the refrigerator and grabbed her keys as well as some cash (Because she never leaves the house without some) then headed out the side door into the garage.

The drive only took her ten minuets but as she found herself pulling herself up the street Lucy's apartment was on she suddenly found herself nervous because she had never taken care of baby by herself before (Because her niece and nephew had been older when she started baby sitting them) even if it was just for a couple of hours. Taking a few deep breaths to steady her nerves she parked her car and headed into the apartment block, flowing someone in saving her from having to buzz and headed up to floor five apartment fifteen and only had to know once before the nanny was opening the door.

"I'm so sorry Holly but my mums been taking into the hospital" Said Lucy  
"It's okay, don't worry about it. How is Chyler?"  
"Really fussy and she just recently developed a temperature"  
"Alright, do you happen to have a spare car seat?"  
"Yeah Gail always leaves me her one. She is asleep in her stroller but if get her I will help you out with the seat, but um every time I tried to move her from her stroller she cries"  
"Yeah that be great thank you… Alright I'll keep that in mind moving her into the car"

They took the elevator down to the ground floor and quickly made their way out to Holly's car. While Lucy got Chyler's car seat fitted safely into the car Holly gently lifted her out the stroller causing her to wake up and start fussing again but Holly took a deep breath and told herself not to panic as she got her into her car seat took the diaper bag off the stroller handle and put it into the trunk followed by the stroller after taking it apart. After saying goodbye and over paying Lucy a lot for her time and a little more to help the student with her flight to go see her mom she was about to go and get some baby Tylenol but realised she didn't know if Chyler was allergic to anything. Looks like they were taking a quick visit to fifteen to ask Gail because she wasn't answering her phone.

The movement of the car had helped send Chyler back off to sleep but even then, she was still fussing a little, so she decided to give her a little more time and drove around the block a couple of times before finally parking the car in the precinct car park. Gently getting out the car she was able to settle her back into a restless sleep as and headed into the precinct. Walking through the doors she sighed in relief when she seen Dov and Chloe at the desk. Giving them a weary smile she asked them if they had seen Gail and they explained that she was just back from a call and was typing up her report before they buzzed her in.

Chyler was cradled in one arm with her face nestled into her shoulder and her tiny hand clutching the neckline of her vest top she wore beneath her shirt showing off a bit more cleavage than she usually would as she walked through the station looking for Gail. Finally, after a few minuets she found her at a computer in the bullpen.

"Gail" Spoke Holly softly as not to wake Chyler as she came to stand beside her desk.  
"Holly…...What are…?" Gail started to ask before Holly interrupted her.  
"Shh please, she only just settled again" Stated Holly as Gail took her by the arm into the break room.  
"Are you okay baby, Is Chyler okay?" Worried Gail.  
"Um Yeah, Chyler has a fever so I was going to go and get her some baby Tylenol, but I didn't know if she had any allergies because I know you are allergic to aspirin" Rambled Holly  
"Um Yeah I wouldn't risk aspirin because both mom and I are highly allergic, but um Tylenol is just fine. Thank you so much for doing this baby"  
"It's okay sweetheart really, we will be just fine but I'm going to get going and pick up some medicine and get her into a cool bath and some fluids, so I'll see you soon?"  
"Yeah I'll be home as soon as I can"

After picking up some medicine and arriving home Holly managed to get everything into the house and got a cool bath run, getting Chyler into it a little bit. Chyler did not like to cool bath and let Holly know about it loudly but as soon as she was dressed again and nestled back into Holly's arms with a tommy tippee cup of water her eyes startled to droop as she clutched to Holly letting her give her water even though she could hold it herself. Looking down at the sleepy one year old she couldn't help but think that maybe kids wouldn't be so bad after all, oh her big sister Molly was going to love the piece of information. She had to admit though having a sick one year old be comfortable enough to fall asleep in her arms was really kind of good.

Once she was sure that Chyler was asleep she took her up the stair to the spare bedroom and settled her into the travel cot she had for the occasional time they stayed over and made sure she was okay. Digging out the spare baby monitor she knew Gail kept in the bottom of the diaper bag Holly set it up and headed back down the stairs and. Getting a glass of water and her salad back out the fridge she settled onto the couch with her book getting lost in the plot but keeping a listen out for any noises that came through the baby monitor. Finally, after an hour she was brought out of her book by Gail walking in the door.

"Hi Holls, thank you so much for doing that" Said Gail walking over to the couch and sitting down moving Holly's legs so that her thighs were over hers.  
"You're welcome, it really wasn't a problem." Smiled Holly putting her book down. "And Hi by the way"  
"Hi baby, she wasn't too hard was she."  
"No, she hated the cool bath but after some medicine and water she fell asleep so lay her down in the travel crib in the spare room"  
"Good, You Doctor Holly Grace Stewart are the best"

Grinning Holly leaned forward pressing her lips to Gail's in a quick kiss and told her to go and check on Chyler, so she could stop worrying and relax. Squeezing Holly's thighs Gail quickly went up the stairs to check on her baby girl but stayed by the door seeing that she was sound asleep. After all there is no need to wake a fussy baby now is there. Satisfied that she was okay the blonde made her way down the stairs and suggested they went to bed and watch a movie.

That night Gail was just about a sleep when she heard Holly speak.

"I love you too, Gail" Whispered Holly making Gail roll over to face her and kiss her deeply as she held her in her arms tightly.  
"Good, because I really do love you, so , so much"


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise

Chapter 2- Surprise 

**A/N Hi Guys hope you all had a good Christmas! Thank You all so much for the Kudos, it means so much that you guys left them. If there is anything you would like to see just send a quick inbox or you know send one anyway. Always up for a chat. Usual Disclaimer I don't own the show or that characters accept for OC ones and my own ideas.**

Last night they had stayed at the frat house instead of at Holly's which is where they usually stayed because going there meant that Chyler got piece and quiet but last night they didn't get finished until midnight and Chloe had been baby sitting there, so it was easier.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly as she shuffled to the kitchen in nothing, but a t-shirt and panties Holly went to the kitchen making a pot off coffee and a bottle for Chyler while the coffee machine got to work completely unaware of Dov, Chloe and Chris sitting at the table. She was tiered and busy thinking they could get their liquids now and the three of them could eat once they were ready for the day.

Today was going to be a special day for Holly who was completely unaware that Gail was helping her big brother Tommy to surprise his little sister as he was moving back home.

Finally noticing the trio sitting at the table she murmured a quick hello to them as she grabbed the coffees in one hand and the bottle in the other being careful not to spill as she headed back into the bedroom.

After their coffee and quick showers, they got ready for work and Chyler ready for her day at day care. Tonight, they both finished at five which meant that Lucy didn't need to pick up Chyler but that they could do it. Gail was starting to feel nervous and she didn't know why because she knew that her girl was going to love what was instore for her.

"Hey baby?" Called Gail to get Holly's attention.  
"Yeah" Asked Holly looking up from tucking her shirt into her jeans.  
"Can you come by the precinct at one today for a late lunch together?"  
"Um yeah sure honey"

Grinning Gail swatted Holly's hand away from her pants and tucked her shirt in for her using it as an extra excuse to palm her backside at the same time. Holly laughed and pressed her lips to hers for a kiss before they moved away from each other not wanting to get carried away.

Finally, after breakfast of beagles for them and porridge (Or oatmeal not sure what Canadian's call it?) they were heading out to Holly's car. They dropped of Chyler at her day care peppering her face with kissing and making her laugh before saying goodbye, then Gail was next to be dropped off after reminding her lunch at one and one last deep kiss before she got out the car and letting the doctor drive to her work.

Gail's morning went fast, faster than she thought it would go. She met Tommy in the break room before parade and got him set up and everything he needed as he officially had transferred to the Fifteen division from Scotland after doing the short course it required for international transfer, like qualifying to use a gun. Thankfully the two of them had really hit it off and everyone around them could tell the detective was excited to see his little sister and Gail was just as excited to see her reaction.

Holly was the youngest of four children. Elizabeth also known as Lizzie was the oldest (Born when Charlotte and Alfred (Freddie) were just eighteen) , followed by a few years late Tommy, then Molly five after that and Holly the surprise was six years after that. The four siblings having always been extremely close, but Tommy and Holly always seemed to have a special bond together. After graduation Tommy had moved to Scotland where he then became an officer but had finally decided to come back home.

Finally, one O'clock was minuets away and Holly was walking down into the station completely oblivious as to what was about to happen. After getting buzzed in she walked into the bullpen to find Gail already waiting for her. Smiling at the blonde she walked over to her and greeted her with a quick kiss. Grinning Gail pulled her back in for another kiss that was probably a little too much for the work place. After pulling away she sent a quick text to Tommy and pulled on her Jacket.

"You ready to go honey?" Asked Holly  
"Yeah just give me two minuets baby, I just have to wait on something then we can go, how was your day so far?" Spoke Gail trying to distract her.  
"Not to bad only one autopsy this morning and it was a straight forward case because I…..."  
"Hi Snooks" Called out Tommy interrupting her as he left the breakroom.  
"Tommy?" Questioned Holly turning to face him and rushing into his arms "What are you…...when did you get home?"  
"Come on I'll take you guys to lunch and explain"

The three of them headed to a small café around the corner from the precinct and were soon sitting with their food. Nathan explained to Holly that he felt like it was time to come home because he felt like he was missing out on so much especially with their nieces and nephews, he hadn't even met Kara and he'd only seen Jack once three years ago. And now his baby sister practically had her own little baby girl now. Holly had blushed hard at the part. He had told her how their sisters and parents as well as Gail had known about it for ages and had helped him to surprise her.

After lunch and a long needed catch up they headed back to work with the promise that if he came around to Holly's house after shift and he could meet Chyler. Just as they were heading their separate ways as Holly had to go back to the big building she hugged her big brother tightly and gave Gail a chaste kiss and whispered a promise to reward her tonight.

The rest of the day went by slowly, but soon enough Holly had picked up Gail and they were standing in the day care with Chyler in Gail's arms as she spoke to her teacher about her day. Chyler however was having none of it and stretched over making grabby hands at Holly her new best friend since being sick. Smiling Holly took her into her arms and they said their goodbyes to Mrs Stewart. By the time they arrived back at Holly's house Tommy was already standing outside leaning against his car.

"Sorry we're late her teacher was rather talkative" Explained Gail as they got into the house.  
"Pff at the amount of times he made me wait, being late when we were younger five minutes won't harm him" Grinned Holly as they settled down on the couch with a beer each.

The night had gone perfectly as they had dinner together and they had watched Tommy playing with Chyler who would reach for both her mom and holly for a cuddle every so often just to reassure herself. When it came time for her bath Gail had given them some time just them opting to do it alone despite both their protests and it was nearer to ten before Tommy bid them good night.

 **A/N This was just a quick chapter to introduce Tommy.**


	3. Chapter 3 christmas talk

**Chapter Three – Talks about Christmas**

Christmas was fast approaching, and Holly's family loved the season while there were festivities all month long the Stewarts were knowing for filling their house to the brim full of family and friends and her mother would have it no other way. This year however Charlotte had been hounding Holly to invite Gail, Chyler, her parents, brother, Oli and Celery (the girls too if they were with him) Tracy, Leo, Chloe, Dov, Chris, Andy and Steve, Lisa and Rachel as always. As much as she loved the idea of spending the day with her friends who were quickly becoming family she was some what nervous to mention it to Gail maybe because it was their first Christmas together and maybe because if Gail said yes then she really wanted her to meet her parents before Christmas day so that there was no awkwardness between them, the fact that Holly also suffered seasonal depression wasn't helping her mood at all.

Holly was sitting on the couch reading one of her nerd magazine things as Gail called them, that she often wrote for, well half reading half thinking, when Gail came down the stairs from the spare bedroom with Chyler on her hip. Startling slightly when she felt Gail run her fingers through her long black locks she tilted her head back to look at her, smiling when she leaned down to give her an upside-down kiss.

"You want to come to the park with us baby, I going to take her once last time because there has been reports of the snow starting by the middle of the week" Spoke Gail, running her thumb over Holly's cheek. She had noticed Holly's depression had started rearing its head since the beginning of Autumn but now at the end of November it seemed worse.  
"Um yeah sure, I'll come" Agreed Holly with a little smile.

Setting her magazine on the coffee table, she got up off, of the couch and went through to the hall with them. Pulling on her boots, hat, scarf, and jackets she took over getting Chyler into the last of her winter gear and wrapped up in her stroller. No point taking the car when the could walk around the block to the park.

Although Gail had used the excuse at it was due to Snow in the next couple of days, so they should go one last time before the winter she had also just wanted to get Holly out into the sun because she knew it would help her feel a little better.

The walk to the park didn't take them long and Chyler was happy enough to sit in her stroller and sing to herself on the short journey. Soon enough they were walking into the park that was fenced by small colourful fences. Smiling at the only two other couples there with their children they parked the stroller near the sand box one of Chyler's favourites and got her out sitting on the edge while she sat in the middle happily playing as best as she could in her winter gear. Holly on the other hand had completely zoned out and never heard a thing of what Gail was saying.

"Holly, are you okay baby?" Asked Gail gently  
"Hm yeah. I spoke with mum this morning she was wondering if you, Chyler, your parents, Steve, Tracey, Leo, Oli, Celery, the girls if they are with him, Dov, Chloe, Andy and Sam wanted to spend Christmas day with us and if you wanted to have Dinner with them tonight. You don't have to do any of it of course. It just that Christmas day with us is always big and mom prefers the more the merrier and well tonight was so that they could meet you be…..." Holly rambled getting cut off by Gail's lips on hers.  
"I'd love too Holly, I'd love to have dinner with them tonight to meet them and I I'd love to come for Christmas day. I'll ask the rest tomorrow at work and I will calm mom and dad on the off chance that they accept. But I was actually talking about um that you um"  
"That I've been a snappy and depressed lately" Spoke Holly looking up at her.  
"No baby, I wouldn't say that as such"  
"It's okay honey, I have been and I'm sorry I really don't mean to be. I um went to my doctor the other day and she has started me back on my tablets so hopefully they should take effect soon" Spoke Holly looking down.  
"Hey baby you have nothing to apologise for. I know that you can't help it and I know that you don't mean to be, but I do wish you would have come talk to me about it though and I'm glad the doctor got you back on them just remember you can always tell me when you aren't feeling yourself okay?"

Nodding Holly smiled a relieved smile and gave her a tight hug before they took Chyler to go and have a shot on the swings each taking turns to push the giggling little girl. They didn't stay much longer than that because it was too cold and since they were now going to the Stewarts house for Dinner they were going to have to go home and get ready, mainly making sure Chyler had everything they would need for her while they were there, like extra clothes, diapers, bibs, her baby food, a bottle and pyjama just it case it got close to her bedtime and her favourite pink bunny rabbit that wore baby blue overalls knowing as hoppy and her comfort blanket known as sookie .

Gail felt nervous about meeting Holly's parents until walking up the drive way of the rather large house or as she kept saying a freaking mansion. All she could think about was that parents don't usually like her and that included her own for a while, but even If they didn't like her they'd be okay right? Shaking her head ever so slightly to rid herself of her thoughts she reached for Holly's hand being sure to keep her other on the stroller tightly and watched as her girl struggled to open the door without letting go of her hand. She didn't even press the door bell before walking into her parent's house, if that was her she would get a lecture about manners for doing that and that's with her relationship with her parents improving.

Before she had time to think about anything else Holly was gently calling her name from just inside the house and urging her inside out of the cold. Smiling sheepishly at her she got the pram in then herself being sure to close the door behind her and looked around, it really was a mansion that she lived it, not that she could say much because her parents had a pretty big house too and a cabin out of town.

Finally, they had their jackets handing up and Gail was unbuckling Chyler from her stroller and taking her out of her jackets and blanket she had for the car. Holly smiled softly watching her and gently took the diaper bag from her hand as she leaned forward pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Relax honey, the mere fact that I love you gives you a head up already and they will just adore Chyler" Explained Holly  
"Holly, Snooks, Is that you?" Asked Charlotte coming into the hall just as Gail was about to say something back to Holly. "Ahh you dear must be Gail and this beautiful girl must be Chlyer"  
"Um yeah Hi Mrs Stewart it's nice to meet you"  
"It's Charlotte Dear, Now my daughter here has told me all about you and this little girl, so we are very glad to meet you, You're not a vegetarian are you because I got us stake for dinner….and"  
"Mom give Gail some tome to speak before asking her more than one question and where is Daddy?" Grinned Holly  
"Sorry Gail Dear I never meant to bombard you with questions. Ahh he's in the living room with Tommy, why don't we all go through"  
"It's okay Charlotte I eat meet"

Holly grinned at the two and this time it was her who took Gail's hand and lead them through to the family room, however as soon as she saw her dad her hand was dropped, and Holly was in his arms before they all sat down together.

Thankfully Gail really hit it off with her parents despite her slightly snarky personality and Chyler had taken a liken to them too. Before they knew it they were all sat around the table with their dinner of steak, potatoes, gravy and veg with a side of salad and Charlotte had even made something different for Chyler to eat, that was followed by black forest cheesecake.

After wards Holly and her dad had sent everyone else through to the family room while the did the washing up. Tommy had offered but Alfred had said they were more than capable of doing it. She had just put away the last dish and Alfred had just dried his hand when he had asked her to take a seat at the table with him while they waited for the water for the tea and coffee to heat up.

"How are you feeling Snooks?" Asked Alfred softly.  
"I'm fine Daddy, why?"  
"No reason I just wanted to make sure with everything that you were….um fine?"  
"You mean because of my depression? I'm okay not the best a little bitchy and that but I'm back on my tablets so they'll help so does having Gail and Chyler around"  
"You know I really hate how this weather and that gets to you and that you have what they like to call seasonal depression because Christmas is your favourite time of year but I'm glad you've been talking to Gail about it, I can tell by the way Gail looks at you and kept checking on you that she really loves you, s"  
"I know you do Daddy, I um actually didn't talk to Gail about it today because she called me on it but I promised to go to her next time. She does Daddy and I know things have been complicated with us breaking up and then getting back together but I really do love her"  
"Good I'm glad you found someone like her. Now let's go make the tea and coffee and go join them before they tell any more embarrassing storied about you"

Smiling Holly kissed her Dad's cheek and they made the hot drinks quickly before joining them back in the living room where the other three were sitting talking and laughing while Chyler played with her toys on the floor until Holly sat next to her Mommy then she moved to Holly's knee and sat happily playing with her necklace and the toy Gail picked up for her.

So maybe meeting the parents weren't bad after all because Holly's ones seemed nice and she found herself liking their company, which for Gail was unusual.

A/N Hey Guys thank you all so much for the Kudos. I hope you all had a lovely hogmany/new year. Someone mentioned a beta but I don't have one sorry. I get the chapters wrote in between working full time and studying,


End file.
